


Because no one cares

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: The prince is goneWho does actually care?





	Because no one cares

Roman and Deceit are nothing more than just friends, or maybe even less

And when he and the other sides found out about the prince's death, he immediatly noticed the change

He couldn't bring himself to care and it was no news to them

But, hey, now they hate him more - especially Virge - for this

At least they don't suspect him for murder, saying the snake man couldn't be capable of killing someone

Ehm, excuse you! He can kill

Back to the matter at hand. What was bugging Deceit was how they mourned him

With silence. Just silence

No one is talking about the cretivity side or anything. He just can't-

But after all, he didn't really spend that much time with the light sides

From the liar's point of view, Logan had tried doing the other's job, - _feeling_ like it was his responsability - until a new similiar side would take the prince's place

Patton had been the most upset but, of course, he didn't want to let it be seen

And Virgil didn't leave his room most of the time

 

_No_

_It can't..._

_His_ room was... _gone_

 

Why is he running?

Yes, your room is a safe place

Go! Go! Go! Fast!

He ran as fast as he could but that stupid floor made him fall!

He wasn't that far

He...

_He..._

He finally broke down

Crying

Yes! Crying!

He can fucking cry, okay?!

Because...

Because _his_ room was _gone!_

Because _he_ was _gone!_

Because the only person who fucking cared about him and his opinions, and who cared, at least in the slighest of Deceit, was _gone!_

Because the only one who he could honestly call a _friend_ was _gone!_

He could hear himself sobbing so hard he was sure the others would find him eventually

But he didn't care

He was a fucking liar, but he didn't care

Nothing could change _that_

_Because Roman was gone_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments, bookmarking and for just reading it actually! ILY


End file.
